


A Blooming Love Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, First Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, aya is a useless lesbian, cherry blossom is really beautiful isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: Aya has a big crush on Sayo and tries to ask her to go out with her. Will things go well?





	A Blooming Love Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Author's Note:**

> #BandoriRarepair Week! Day 1 - First (+season, I use both)  
> I'm trying not to lazying around this time lmao
> 
> Since I only re-checked the fic for one time, I think it'll have some grammar errors and sorry for that.
> 
> ~Futomaki12

“S-Sayo-chan.”

“Hm?”

Her cheek went redder. Aya really hoped that Sayo couldn't hear her heart that kept beating faster and faster.

She was in love with the disciplinary committee member, Roselia's guitarist, since she was merely a freshman.

It was a love at first sight.

Her feeling grew bigger when she saw Roselia's concert for the first time. On the day before the concert was held, Hina gave her an extra VIP ticket because she didn't know whom to give. Aya didn't know if she should be happy or not. Why didn't she give it to Tsugumi, one of Sayo's closest friends, instead? Why did she give the ticket to... herself? It was her crush's concert ticket. And why even did she question about it anyway?

The crowds of viewers kept filling the place. Fortunately, she and Hina got VIP chairs so she didn't need to bother the crowds behind her. When the clock stroke 6PM, the concert started. After Yukina had done introducing her band members, the moment Sayo strummed her guitar for the opening song, Brave Jewel, she froze. Aya just focused on Sayo, not anything else. Not even the whole band neither. She was glad that Hina didn't aware of her cheek became as red as a tomato. Sayo was amazing in many aspects.

“Do... Do you mind if we go out tomorrow?”

Sayo, who had finished tidying up her books to her bag, stopped her step just before she reached the door. Aya had just realized that she forgot to ask whether Sayo had an appointment for tomorrow or not. Stupid Aya, she murmured.

“I-It's okay to say no if you have an appointment to do, though.”

“I don't have any appointment tomorrow. Roselia doesn't have a practice so I'm free to go,” Sayo answered, “Where will we be going to?”

Now she stuck of finding a good place to go and got flustered instead.

“Umm... ”

“If you don't have any idea, should I determine the place instead?”

“E-eh?”

“You don't want to?”

Aya shook her head. “It's okay, Sayo-chan!”

“Then...” Sayo glanced towards Aya and smiled upon her. “Cherry blossom viewing. If you're fine with that, then I'll text you the exact place after my club activity.”

 

Aya could tell that her heart had stopped working just now.

_____________________________________

“Aya-chan, are you okay? You keep spacing out...”

“D-did I?! I'm sorry, Kanon-chan!”

“It's okay! Besides, we don't have a customer now so that won't be a problem.” Kanon said while she stood in front of the cashier. “Are you thinking of someone else?”

Ba-dump!

“I-it's not—”

“Aya-chan, your face is red. You can't lie.”

The pink-haired girl immediately put her hands on her face, getting embarrassed by what Kanon had just told her.

“It's about... Sayo-chan. I'm having a crush on her. Yesterday, I had the courage to ask her to go out with me, but she gave me a place to meet instead and I froze. It was all so sudden! I felt like my brain had just stopped working when she smiled while telling me where will we be going to for tomorrow.”

Hearing Aya's story, Kanon chuckled. “I was having a big crush on Misaki-chan but we're now dating. Nothing is impossible, so best of luck on your tomorrow's date, Aya-chan!”

_____________________________________

The sky looked clear, and the temperature wasn't as cold as yesterday's winter. It's getting warmer, and the flowers were blooming. Moreover, the sidewalk got covered by the pink petals and it made this season's unique. Sayo was right; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom today, and the more you look at them, the more beautiful they get. It's really nice, Aya murmured while taking a walk to the park that Sayo had told her before.

After some minutes had passed, she finally reached the destination. The petals covered the park's grass. The children were playing, some were running happily below the shady trees. Aya searched for the teal-haired girl, but somehow she didn't find it. Did she get tricked? But knowing Sayo's personality and her activity at school as a disciplinary committee, she wouldn't do that... perhaps. She didn't want to lose hope, but she still hadn't seen Sayo anywhere. At this rate, she would cry.

“Searching for me, Maruyama-san?”

The moment she heard that, she turned around and saw Sayo behind her. She was glad that it was just her panicking over things.

“Let's walk for a while before we have a lunch, shall we?”

And they walked together at the park while gazing on the cherry blossoms. The conversation between them was so smooth and Aya enjoyed all of it. She got embarrassed when Sayo found the petal that was falling on her head even though her hair had the same color and flushed off when Sayo chuckled because of her reaction.

“And so, we have finally arrived.”

Sayo then walked to one of cherry blossom trees and took something below it.

She soon realized that it was a bucket of flowers.

Sayo walked towards her while holding the bucket of flowers. Aya didn't know how to respond to this. Should she cry? Should she be happy? Her heart beat so fast that she didn't realize that tears began to emerge from her eyes.

“Maruyama-san.”

Was this a dream?

Or should it be…

_A dream that came true?_

“Ever since I met you for the first time, I felt so… warm. You're so kind and friendly, even to me, the one that people, when I still had a problem with Hina, knew me as a hot-headed person. But, you still want to befriend me, and you always greet me like you don't even care about my side that people always associate me with. I really... really thank you for that. My feeling keeps developing from time to time and this is the right time to tell what I feel. Did you notice why I like to give you a bag of freshly-baked cookies and today I choose red roses with some purple lilacs for the bucket?”

“Why...?”

“Because I like you. You’re my first love and it’s bloomed under the cherry blossom trees.” Sayo inhaled, and a curve of smile of hers could be seen from Aya's eyes. “Maruyama-san, will you be my girlfriend?”

Tears coming down from the pinkette's eyes. It became so blurry that she couldn't see anything. Sayo then took her handkerchief from her bag and began wiping out Aya's tears that kept falling. Aya hugged Sayo, and the bucket that Sayo held was falling beside her.

.

.

.

“Sayo-chan! I like you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> And with that I can finally spread SayoAya loveposting thank you


End file.
